Iceback Islands
' The Iceback Islands' are a large archipelago located in north-western Nord America where they have become the home of the Dovah, and Ostrogothic Kingdom of Icevale. The Iceback Islands have historically been populated by two different waves with the first very small wave being Elves in the north which never their colony never grew to be more then a few hundred, while in the southern islands for a time there were hundreds of Cree but these Cree abandoned the island following several severe cold spells in the area. The second wave have been the Ostrogoths, Dovah, and Gepids of whom arrived following the Great Migration and have founded the Kingdom of Icevale which has spread to control nearly the entire Iceback Islands except for several of the southern chain. The Iceback Islands would first come into habitation by the High Elves of whom founded the fortress of Tel-Yulsvinia which is located on the current location of Icepeak and this fortress formed their northwestern watchpost for the Chaos Wastes following the Great War with Chaos. Following the Sundering of the Elves the Iceback Islands was abandoned by the Elves and the islands became the home of small numbers of Cree in the southern Islands but the northern and Central Islands were never occupied by the Chaos humans of whom believed them haunted by demons due to spells placed on the islands by the Elves. Geography The Dragonback Islands contain about 1,100 islands, which are the tops of the submerged coastal mountains that rise steeply from the Pacific Ocean. Deep channels and fjords separate the islands and cut them off from the mainland. The northern part of the Inside Passage is sheltered by the islands as it winds its way among them. The islands have irregular, steep coasts and dense evergreen and temperate rain forests, and most are accessible only by boat or by Dovah. History Time of the Elves The Iceback Islands would first come into habitation by the High Elves of whom founded the fortress of Tel-Yulsvinia which is located on the current location of Icepeak and this fortress formed their northwestern watchpost for the Chaos Wastes following the Great War with Chaos. The Elves Leave Following the Sundering of the Elves the Iceback Islands was abandoned by the Elves and the islands became the home of small numbers of Cree in the southern Islands but the northern and Central Islands were never occupied by the Chaos humans of whom believed them haunted by demons due to spells placed on the islands by the Elves. Demographics The Iceback Islands have historically been populated by two different waves with the first very small wave being Elves in the north which never their colony never grew to be more then a few hundred, while in the southern islands for a time there were hundreds of Cree but these Cree abandoned the island following several severe cold spells in the area. The second wave have been the Ostrogoths, Dovah, and Gepids of whom arrived following the Great Migration and have founded the Kingdom of Icevale which has spread to control nearly the entire Iceback Islands except for several of the southern chain. Politics Category:Island Category:Region Category:Region in Nord America